An officer and a beauty
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin Moon is the handsome soldier who is in love with the cute Ally Dawson.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**An officer and a beauty**

**World War 2 began a few weeks ago and 29 year old fighter-pilot Commander Austin Moon is going out into the war and he know that he might die and never come back. The worst part of it all is that if he get killed he has to leave his beloved girlfriend Ally Dawson behind without a man.**

Austin stand next to his custom-made fighter-aircraft on a military-base just outside Washington DC.

"Please, don't leave little sweet me here alone. It's so very dangerous out there in the big war. Guys like you die everyday. I can't be without you." says a very sad Ally as she walk up to Austin.

"Awww, Ally! You're such a cute wonderful girlie and I wish I could stay here with you, but as a soldier it's my duty to fight for the freedom of the United States...and who knows...maybe I come back home as a hero." says Austin as he give his Ally a nice tight hug and then kiss her on the neck.

"That would be so cool to see my strong Austin return home as a hero of war, but unfortunately that's kinda unlikely if we think about how many good soldiers who's died already since the war began." says Ally, doing her best not to cry.

"Pilots, climb into your aircrafts and get ready to depart." says a deep manly voice through the huge speakers that's set up around the area.

"That message includes me, Ally D." says Austin with a small smile as he zip up his green army jumpsuit, put on his black leather gloves and finally his white helmet.

"Good luck, Austie! Come back to me alive and strong!" says Ally in a smooth clear tone.

"I will, baby!" says Austin as he climb into his cool silver-colored aircraft.

Ally step back to the side of the area and soon all of the fighter-aircrafts fly off into the blue sky.

"Austin, don't die. Return home and marry me. I love you." whisper Ally as she begin to cry.

In her small sweet apartment in the south of Miami, Ally waits everyday for news about her dear boyfriend Austin, news about if he's dead or alive.

When a whole month's gone by there's still no news about Austin.

Ally is afraid that the man she love, her dream man, her only true soul mate has been killed.

"No!" says Ally. "I can't be happy without Austin. He's my everything."

Ally begin to cry.

Five days later two military officers knock on Ally's door.

"Yes?" says Ally in a low soft voice as she open the door. Her heart feels sharp like pain when she understands why the military offficers are there.

"I'm Colonel Simon McGougan and we're very sorry to tell you that your boyfriend is dead." says one of the two officers.

"NO!" screams Ally as she begin to cry.

"Commander Moon fought with outstanding skill, strength and great confidence all the way to the very moment he died." says Colonel McGougan as he hands Ally a medal-box.

Ally opens it. Inside is a Purple Heart medal.

"What's this?" says Ally, through her tears.

"Your boyfriend's Purple Heart, hereby awarded posthumously to him for his loyal service in the US Armed Forces. He was a true man of honor." says Colonel McGougan.

For almost five moths, Ally cry in her bedroom every day. Now that her wonderful awesome Austin is no longer with her she's lost her desire to have fun.

Suddenly one day someone knocks on the door to Ally's apartment.

A huge smile spread across Ally's perfect face when she sees Austin standing there, alive and healthy.

"Austin, oh my goodness! You're here!" says Ally as she wrap her arms around her boyfriend and gives him a nice sweet hug.

"I told you that I'd do everything to get back to my sweet girlie Ally...to you." says Austin as he give Ally a soft sensual kiss.

"They said that you were killed." says Ally. "What happened...?"

"I was taken as a prisoner by the enemy after my aircraft was shot down near the coast of Norway, but I survived and now I'm back." says Austin.

"Awwwww! Little girlie me is sooo happy that you didn't die out there. Austin Moon, I love you." says Ally with a nice cute smile.

"Ally Dawson, I love you too." says Austin, his smile just as big as Ally's.

Ally and Austin kiss each other with heat, love and sensuality, very happy to be together again.

**The End.**


End file.
